Lessons of Life
by McFarnsworth
Summary: When Naruto learns of his parents his life is flipped upside down by instant fame and glory but he knows it's all lies, so when he meets the girl of his dreams, Tayuya he leaves behind his village for the sole truth in his life.
1. Chapter 1: Learn to live a lie

Lessons of Life

Chapter One: Learn to Live a Lie

**Five years from the present…**

"Naruto-kun, do you ever regret leaving Konoha?"

"Sometimes, I miss Obaa-chan, Sakura-chan, Ero-sennin, and Kakashi-sensei but I left that all behind for you."

"I love you."

She pecked a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you too."

He returned the favor.

* * *

**The present**

Crisp, the air was crisp. Uzumaki Naruto breathed in the morning air of Konohagakure his home. The land of fire was surprisingly cold.

"I could really go for some ramen now," he spoke aloud.

Hot ramen can do miracles for you after a long mission. The blonde after letting out a large yawn and a stretch ran over to a certain pink haired kunoichi.

"Hey Sakura-chan, do you want to get some ramen with me?"

The kunoichi shrugged. The words, "Why not," flowing through her head. Naruto dragged her to the red flagged ramen shop, taking a seat on the four of five seats available. To the far left in the corner sipping her ramen quietly was a blue-black haired long haired kunoichi with pale lavender eyes. A mischievous glimmer danced across the pink haired kunoichi.

"Hey Naruto, I think Tsunade asked me to go see her."

The pink haired kunoichi leapt from her seat and winked towards the pale-eyed kunoichi.

"Good luck."

The words seemed to shimmer through the wind slowly settling in the pale-eyed kunoichi's ears. The kunoichi turned towards the blond.

"Oh hey Hinata-chan how have you been doing?"

A fire burned through and enveloped the kunoichi.

"Oh N-naruto-kun I'm good, h-how are you?"

The blond quickly put his hand to her forehead.

"Hinata-chan I think your sick we should see Tsunade about this."

The kunoichi gave out a loud "Ohh" and fainted right into his hands. Naruto sighed, Hinata has always been like this. Maybe she had some syndrome? Taking her light body in both hands the ninja held her princess style as he tore off to the hospital. After depositing her, he headed off to the hokage tower where he could confirm his mission success. As he walked into the large circular room a large busted woman with long light blond hair and surprisingly the senile king of perverts greeted him.

"Hey Obaa-chan what's Ero-sennin doing here?"

"Naruto you're now 16 and it's about time that Jiraiya and I have to tell you something. You're not in trouble just answer this question. Tell me what do think your name is?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, why are you asking me this?" Naruto asked starting to get very confused.

"What if I told you your true name is Naruto Namikaze?"

A senbon could be heard clearly if it were dropped a mile away. The blond stopped and gasped.

"But that would mean my dad is…" he started to say.

"Yes the fourth hokage, Minato Namikaze is your father."

NARUTO POV

The fourth hokage was my dad. It all seemed so odd but yet it all fit together. I was stuck my happiness that I knew who my dad was but also by pain and sorrow seeing how my own father sealed the source of all my life problems within me.

"Who was my mom?" I almost mumbled.

"She was Kushina Uzumaki a powerful kunoichi from the whirlpool country."

"Oh."

That's really all I could say at the moment, this was too much to handle at the moment. So I sat down in shock. To break the silence Jiraiya spoke up.

"Naruto like any other clan the Namikaze clan, the noblest of all clans has a compound and tons of clan scrolls we just need to clear it over with the council."

He trailed off knowing how much Naruto despised the council.

"Fine let's get this over with"

Homura and Koharu strolled in along with the other clan heads, Tsume, Shikaku, Shibi, Hiashi, Choaza, and Inochi. Tsunade spoke up in an extremely formal voice.

"Councilmen I have an announcement to make, Naruto has decided to take up his father's heritage and take up the role as the last Namikaze."

The instant those word's danced out of Tsunade's mouth the council burst into an uproar. After Homura was able to calm them down he spoke.

"Are you saying that the demon is Minato Namikaze's son?"

"You bet your ass I am." Tsunade growled.

Homura and Koharu's faces paled.

"I'm very sorry Namikaze-san," they both cried bowing very low.

It took some much self-control to stop myself from breaking out laughing.

"So can I see my new house now?"

"Sure, Jiraiya lets go"

We hiked all the way to the outskirts of Konoha, as I looked down from the hill to look upon a massive mansion the size of the Hyuga compound with a very faint chipped yellow pain job. My mouth hang open I was hit by a cannon shot of shock and disbelief just days ago I was seen as the root of all evil by many and known as a no one but know… What!?! What am I thinking? The civilians were finally getting in my head. I sighed. Obaa-chan told me to unlock the door with my blood then her and Ero-sennin headed back into town. I spent possibly hours absorbing all I could from the thousand of scrolls found in the library. But then the sun started to set so I headed out to my favorite ramen restaurant. I strolled along the way people's heads turned towards me.

"I hate all those people who see me just as a demon." I thought to myself but was met by many unseen answers such as:

"Hello Namikaze-san"

"How are you doing Naruto Namikaze?

"Naruto Namikaze, you are looking fine today."

"Naruto have a good day." The voice was familiar then I snapped at the grocery store owner who tossed me a free apple but he had been before the same person who had beaten me as a child and called me a demon.

"Weird…" I trailed off I understood now. The word must have gotten out that I was of the Namikaze clan and being one of the noblest clans everyone even the ones who saw me as a demon treated me with false respect. Disgust inched through me. I ran up to Ichiraku's and took a seat.

"Hi, Naruto I heard about how you're the Namikaze that's great everything's on the house!" Ayame cried in joy.

"No, not you to. CAN'T ANYONE JUST TREAT ME NORMALLY!?!"

I yelled as I run off into the forest. Was that necessary? I don't know at the moment all I needed to get away for a bit. My pace slowed, stopping to rest under a towering oak, comforted by the rush of a nearby stream. Thoughts rushed through my head. I despised how people idolized others just because of their heritage; it goes wrong so easily as in a certain 99% dead clan. I tensed up as I heard splashing and humming coming from the river. Pulling the branches back to see their in the middle of river who had a beautiful slender figure and had deep dark chocolate eyes but her hair was a brilliant red, I had never seen before. Then it hit me she was naked as the day she was born, not wanting to be a pervert I turned away only flinging blood from my nose. I guess it's to late. Looking back entranced by her beauty I sat there and watched.

"Okay pervert if you're going to watch could you at least fucking hand me my cloths?"

"Damn my cover was blown"

I thought as I handed her grey shirt and pants, letting my perverted side roam free I looked into the pile to find out a certain personal article was a deep purple. As I handed them to her I heard a clunk. Imbedded in the ground was her black forehead protector turning it in my hand finding it was of Oto,

"So you're a kunoichi from the sound?"

"So what gave it away?"

She nodded sarcastically.

"Well you know you're hot?" I finished with a grin

"Well uh thanks, I'm Tayuya by the way you know?"

She answered starting to turn shaky and flush bright red as she noticed how smooth he talked, how ripped his body was, and how gold his hair was.

"I'm Naruto."

I grinned again.

"Okay how about I see you tomorrow?"

I asked.

"Oh sure thanks see you."

Tayuya mumbled as she ran off, I even think I heard a girly giggle.

"I am so good!" I pumped the air.

Chapter one end


	2. Chapter 2: Days of my life

Chapter Two: Days of my life

My so-called fame bound to my side by unheard of blood. I found a spark in Tayuya that drenched me in refreshing reality, it's nice to find a person who teats me normally. I met with her again after dinner, by the river, which we first met, but this time she was more properly dressed. She told me about her life, how her parents were killed and she was adopted by Orochimaru and turned into a fierce warrior. Holding back a growl at the mention of the hated snake sannin. That was until I heard what she said next. The misunderstood kunoichi had found that Orochimaru had actually killed her parents just to take her as another tool in his little village. To quote her

"Only a single fucking strand hold me to that hell hole of a village."

Ending the night I hugged her tight breathing in her scent of oak with a mix of flowers resulting in a bright red face from the sound kunoichi.

On the third night I told her about my heritage and my unwanted fame. She hardly even batted an eye.

"I've seen it before, my mother fucking partner the last Kaguya is just another pet for that scaly bastard."

"Oh yeah him I met him a long time ago he just spouted tons of nonsense about honor and duty."

She paled at that, but quickly recovered.

"Oh that's sound like the bitch."

On the fourth night, we talked and around the end of the night I leaned and kissed her. The instant our lips met she lost her mean bitch attitude and adopted a more young girl persona.

On the fifth night the same happened as the night before but this time when we kissed she held strong.

On the sixth night I took her to Ichiraku's and Teuchi congratulated me on my newfound success but I think I heard Ayame crying from behind the stand.

On the seventh night I kissed her and it was good. She pushed against the nearest tree and we kissed deeply drunk on romance.

"Naruto-kun?"

She whispered in my ear. She had become much more quiet once I had found she only kept the mean girl persona just as a mask to hide her depression from her lost parents. I understood that mask I had worn one for most of my years.

"Yes Tayuya-chan?"

"I'm going on a whole day mission tomorrow so I won't be able to see you tomorrow, okay?"

I sighed not being able to see my Tayuya-chan the only one who would treat me by who I really am. Not a monster. Not a legend. Just me. Naruto.

"I'll miss you"

I whispered back to her as I leaned in for another kiss before I leapt off into the trees back to my accursed village. I didn't sleep easy that night worrying about her safety. But I still drifted off into my rare dreamless sleep.

Awakened by a loud thump across my door. I arose tired wiping the sleep from my eyes and yawning. Upon my door lay a kunai with a letter attached. I quickly snatched it up and read it aloud on the couch.

_Dear, Namikaze Naruto,_

_You are ordered by the council and the hokage to immediately come to the Hokage tower to address a very important matter involving your clan, the Namikaze._

I really hate the council but when Obaa-chan's involved I should go. I quickly thought to myself. I quickly got dressed and shunshin into the council room. Meeting my vision was nine pairs of glaring eyes.

"Namikaze-san"

Koharu and Homura stated in time.

"We have a very important issue to announce."

"And what would that be?"

"I have information from ANBU that for the past week you have been meeting a kunoichi from Otogakure."

_No, they had found out about Tayuya._ I thought to myself.

"As you know a majority of the clans have pre-arranged marriage to keep their genetic traits together."

"Oh no, I saw where this coming"

"Well since we are enemies with hidden sound we FORBID you from making any contact with this girl."

"What why do you have no say?"

I was cut off by Koharu yelling.

"Silence! As the council we have any say over what you do even as the last Namikaze! To keep the Namikaze line running we are matching you to the Inuzuka clan which suits the your clan's mastery of fighting skill."

"What?" I started but was cut off again.

"Come in Inuzuka Hana."

The two council leaders commanded. As an older long, dark brown haired girl entered.

"Hello Namikaze-sama."

She stated blankly.

"NO! I DON'T WANT THIS! I WAS FINE WITH EVERYONE SEEING ME AS A DEMON! BUT NOW I CAN'T EVEN CHOOSE WHO I LOVE!"

I yelled as I leapt out the window. I couldn't take it anymore as I ran as far as I could into the forest were I could let my troubles release. Leaning against the tree where I first had gone for to release my anger. As I started to close my eyes, a light but obnoxious voice filled my ears.

"Hey guess who?"

"But aren't you supposed to be on a mission?"

"Yeah they had the nerve to replace my B-rank mission with a stupid C-rank that I finished in about thirty seconds."

I held her tight.

"Tayuya-chan, today the council said I couldn't be with you."

"What did you say?"

"I could never leave you."

"Tayuya-chan?" Naruto asked?

"Yeah?"

"I don't think I can stay here much longer. Before I was the root of all evil, now I'm treated like I'm so god but I still can choose my path in life by someone forcing who I should love."

"So are you saying we should?"

"Yeah nothing is holding me to this village anymore."

I took a kunai from my side pocket. Pulled my forhead protector from my head and strung the blade along it leaving along scar going across it. Tayuya copied me.

"Let's go together."

I took her hand as we ran off into the moonless night.

Sorry for this being late my editor forgot she's supposed to be editing. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3: Tea of blood Cookies of bone

Chapter Three: Bloody Tea and Cookies of Bone

**Tsunade POV**

"Tsunade-sama! A patrol team has discovered a slashed head band of the leaf!"

Shizune yelled

"Do you know who it belongs to?

"From our tests it shows that it belongs to… Namikaze, Naruto."

My heart stopped. No it couldn't be. Just couldn't be!

"The council wishes to speak with you."

"Fine, fine Shizune."

I walked into the council room and was met by a roar of people.

"QUIET! Okay what do you need to tell me?"

I yelled.

"Hokage-sama with the recent defection of Namikaze, Naruto we are declaring him a missing-nin."

Homaru stated.

"WHAT! WHY?"

I roared.

"We believe the kyubi has taken over Namikaze-san's mind making him run away. So we need to dispatch of him immediately."

"NO! NARUTO'S NOT KYUBBI!"

I roared once again.

"Well let's vote, then. All in favor of stating Namikaze, Naruto as a missing-nin and sending hunter-nins after him all raise their hand."

Hiashi Hyuga, Inochi Yamanaka, Tsume Inuzuka, Homaru, and Koharu all raised their hands.

"Okay that's majority it is official we will be sending a team of hunter-nins after the missing-nin Namikaze, Naruto immediately!"

Danzo smirked from the back of the room, hidden from view.

**Naruto's POV**

Tayuya and I had been traveling for a couple of days. Heading south towards the islands of water country where supposedly Tayuya was from before her parents were "killed" and she left to go to Otogakure.

I heard a rustle in the trees above us.

"Hey Tayuya-chan, we should open a BBQ shop." I gave the signal.

" Yeah that's a great idea." She answered the signal.

We both swung back shooting off a barrage of kunais. Then men jumped back out of hiding but we still heard one satisfying thump of a kunai hitting flesh. Two of the men jumped one to our right and left.

"Doton: Doryo Dango!"

One yelled.

"Katon; gokakyu no jutsu!"

The other yelled.

The first ripped a huge sphere of stone from the ground and chucked it towards me as the second shot a huge fireball towards Tayuya.

I quickly smashed the incoming boulder with a rasengan and Tayuya activated her miniature version of four violet flames battle encampment dissipating the fireball.

"Tayuya-chan would you like the honors?"

I grinned evilly.

"Why, thank you."

She returned that grin as she pulled out her flute and started to play a song.

IN GENJUTSU

"Where are we?"

One of the hunter-nin cried off into the silent darkness.

"Help!"

Another cried. The darkness suddenly light up temporarily blinding the hunter-nin. As they opened there eyes they found that they were bound by wires and couldn't move. With all of them screaming an ethereal worm like creature emerged from the ground.

"Would you like a cookie?"

The worm spoke. The hunter-nins just screamed in response.

"I guess not."

The being responded as it bit a big bite out the men going down the line. As they were bitten their flash started to melt and ooze flowing right of the bone. The men screamed again before passing out.

REAL WORLD

The hunter-nins fell to Tayuya's feet. I let out a low whistle.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to live like this."

"Live like what?"

She sighed.

"Like having people always chasing after us, having to kill to live."

"Like not being a ninja?"

"You really are dull, no we will still be ninja but I want to live in a place free from ninja."

"Anyplace in mind?"

"Yeah, Tea country?"

Why tea country?

"You have any other ideas?"

"Not really."

We both sweat dropped, we set off in a sort of south direction my arm around Tayuya.

"This is like a dream but I'm happy I don't wake up." I thought to myself and smiled.

* * *

Hey, hey everyone! I'm sorry for the late and short chapter. Please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4: A New Life

…BY THE POWER OF TRANCE MUSIC I GIVE YOU!... THE NEXT CHAPTER! (clap) (did you clap?)

Chapter Four: A new life

After our run in with the ANBU we continued south until we reached the gates of tea country.

"Tayuya-chan are you ready for your new life?"

"Are you ready to get smacked in the face? HELL YEAH!"

She yelled as she ran forward. I sighed to myself. I really love that girl.

"Naruto is that you?"

A grey haired tanned man yelled to me.

"Jirocho, is that you?"

I yelled back as I ran up to him. Wasabi, Jirocho the leader of the Wasabi clan. I had helped him ages ago before… Sasuke left. Hiding the look of disgust of my former teammate. Jirocho wrapped me in a bone-crushing hug.

"So what can I do for you Naruto? I guess you're with her."

He said as he pointed to Tayuya 15 feet away. He leaned and whispered.

"Nice choice."

We shared a smirk. I silently agreed with him.

"So again Naruto what do you need?"

"Well Jirocho-san Tayuya and I have recently… taken a vacation from ninja duty for a while so we need a place to stay."

"Ah I'll get the best hotel for you!"

He answered with a grin and a hearty laugh!

"Well actually we were thinking of more like a town house."

"Ahh I see but you know it's more traditional to go to a hotel with your girlfriend and…"

"AH YOU SHUT UP!"

I yelled at him.

"Okay, okay fine I'll show you one of a best houses that's up for sale."

"Thanks Jirocho-san! Come on Tayuya-chan!"

Beaconing for Tayuya to come. As she started to cling to my shoulder she said \with a cute pout.

"So, Naruyto-kun did you get us a place?"

"Yep I did!"

Giving her a grin as she landed in a pecked my right on the lips.

"That never get's bad!" I silentyly yelled to myself!

"Here we are!"

As we looked up to the house our jaw dropped.

"OH MY MOTHER F%&KING GOD!"

"HOLY SH*T!"

A senbon could be heard drop from a mile away. There right in front of us was the biggest house I had ever seen only rivaled by it's equal the Namikaze compound.

"I guess you like it, well I'll be going now."

"But Jirocho-san how are we supposed to afford this?"

My wallet starting jump around in my pocket.

"Hmm pay, well know that I think about it…"

Little flaming money signs appeared in his eyes.

"Don't worry about it!"

"WHAT!"

Tayuya and I yelled that at once."

"Don't worry about it my nephew built it so it's free it's all that we can do to thank you for saving our clan all the time ago."

"Thanks…"

We mumbled as we slowly turned back top the house.

"HELL YEAH! Come on Naruto-kun let's go see inside!"

"Oh okay…" I was still in shock from the vast size of it.

Tayuya pulled me inside. The first thing that I saw was the amazing white wood and marble staircase standing right in the middle of the room like something from a story. The ex-kunoichi let out a tiny a squeal a reverted to a rare form of a little girl.

As I was pulled up the staircase lead by Tayuya's powerful grip a glismped a huge kitchen a twice as big dinning hall. Up stairs were three bathrooms and 3 bedrooms with one master bedroom. I tried to look in the other rooms but Tayuya pulled me towards the master bedroom

"That's where we are going to be staying!"

She giggled.

My nose started to bleed thinking of all the possibilities.

"Well we should get some dinner because we've been traveling for so long."

I stated.

"Well let me clean myself up a bit care to join me?"

She giggled again.

"I'll pass."

I whispered to her.

"Spoil sport."

She said with a fake pout as she turned the corner swaying her hips ever so slightly. As of that my nose started bleeding again. I left to go clean it up.

**!!!HALF HOUR TIME SKIP!!!**

"Naruto-kun can you come here?"

I answered Tayuya's sexy voice as I drifted towards the bedroom. I had a massive nosebleed as I saw Tayuya wrapped in a bathrobe all her good features enhanced by 1000 times.

"Tayuya-chan"

"Naruto-kun"

I met her silent answer by kissing her deeply then slowly nibbling her ear lobes then sliding down her neck as I had been taught by the great perverted sage.

"You're pretty good Naruto-kun."

She whispered in my ear as I left her. I blushed at that.

"Tayuya-chan get dressed I got reverations.

"Naruto-kun, thanks."

"You're welcome Tayuya-chan."

I answered as I walked out the door.


	5. READ THIS MESSAGE! Not chapter 5 Rant

Hey, hey everyone it's Tavymcsavy! Yeah I have an important thing to discuss when I started "Lessons of Life" I ran in with no dream or ideas other than I wanted to show "beauty" in my writing. So instead of putting my lifeless ideas into my writing… I WANT YOUR IDEAS! YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! In the review box tell me YOUR IDEAS! Or send me them in a message. Oh and if you want… I'M OPEN FOR COMMISIONS! So message me! Tavy out!

Oh and if you're bored, read my other stories a certain one I want people to read being a personal favorite is .net/s/5551442/1/Fire_in_his_Fangs


End file.
